


Somebody I used to know

by Hatchico



Series: Shizaya one-shots [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, or inspired?, shizaya if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: Shizuo always thought he'd be happy when Izaya finally stopped bothering him. But he didn't realize that Izaya would cut him off completely.





	Somebody I used to know

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have already guessed this fanfic is inspired by the song Somebody that I used to know by Gotye

Everything was quiet and peaceful. Shizuo enjoyed that peace immensely at least for a while. When Izaya told him he wanted to stop fighting and that he'd finally leave him alone he reacted by trying to beat him to a pulp one last time. You can't blame him for not believing the informant. After all, he had to suffer because of him for years and of course, the little flea is known for lying. But as the days went by without any sign of Izaya he began to relax until today.

It was a normal day. He and Tom were in the middle of heading to the next location to collect another debt when he saw him. It was hard to miss him as he was right in front of his face. He was expecting many things to happen and was getting ready to just lose it when Izaya simply walked past both of them not even bothering to give them a single glance. Tom looked at Shizuo worriedly assuming he was going after the male but seeing such a calm expression slowly put him at ease. He wasn't sure about their current situation now but if it meant that Shizuo wasn't pissed off he frankly didn't mind.

"You coming?"

Shizuo hesitated for a second and looked back trying to look for the informant but he was already gone. He turned back around and nodded.

Shizuo was on edge though, he couldn't help but be paranoid and think that Izaya was just waiting for him to drop his guard only for him to suddenly appear brandishing his blade. But in the end, he only encountered Izaya on the rare occasions that they bumped into each other and what came of those encounters was absolutely nothing. And for some reason that ticked Shizuo off more than a blade embedded into him ever could. As the days passed he became more antsy for Izaya to interact with him. It wasn't fair that Izaya could just forget about their entire relationship and act like there was absolutely nothing between them. They had a long history of violence and Shizuo wasn't just about to let Izaya slip away from it just because he felt like it.

Izaya was a part of his life now and he damn well was going to take responsibility for all the terrible things he's done to him. That's why when Shizuo saw Izaya again casually walking through the streets he stomped over to him until he was right in front of him forcing him to stop in his tracks.

The informant moved to walk around him but Shizuo continued to block him so finally, he gave up and sighed. Shizuo couldn't help noticing that Izaya wasn't even looking him in the eye and growled which caused Izaya's gaze to finally snap up to meet his own.

"Can I help you, Mister?"

"Mister? Cut the shit Izaya you know my damn name."

"Yes, Shizuo?" He said in a louder tone before adding "Do you need something?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, I was walking before you got in my way. Now if that is all would you kindly move. I have places to be."

"No that is not all. What are you planning?"

"Planning? I'm not planning anything."

"Like hell you are! You're definitely up to something. Why else would you stop bothering me?"

"Would it be a shock that I just wasn't interested in you anymore?"

Shizuo didn't know why he felt like Izaya just stabbed him in the chest when he said that and he had to check just to make sure. "That's not it. What are you really up to?"

"Why does it matter? This is what you wanted right? I'm no longer bothering you. You should be happy."

"So what you're saying you're doing this for me?"

"Sure you can say that."

"Liar."

"Can you move now?"

"Not until you tell me the truth."

"You're so irritating."

"Now you know how I feel."

"Fine! Do you want to know the real reason why I stopped bothering you? It's because I hate you. No, not hate, I absolutely loathe you. And when you loathe someone it's only natural to avoid them like the plague."

"You piss me off."

"And you piss me off. You know, now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over. Every plan I come with. All my preparation ruined because of you! I can't stand your presence and I wish I could just kill you but even that seems impossible. So, the next best thing to do is cut all ties with you."

Izaya moved passed him and looked at Shizuo, "We're done Shizuo. Let's never talk again okay?"

He began walking away but Shizuo was having none of that. He grabbed him by the hem of his jacket and yanked him back.

"You bastard! After everything you've done to me do you really think you get to walk away from me?"

"Why are you so hung up on it?"

"You screwed me over too."

"And now I'm giving you what you've been craving for, for years. Peace. So why won't you take it?"

"Because damn it. You can't just worm your way into someone's life and just leave it like everything that happened between us meant nothing."

"Oh poor you. I do that all the time. You're nothing special."

"You can't just cut me out and act like I'm a total stranger."

"You really so hung up on somebody that you used to know?"

"Used to?"

"We're not friends Shizuo, we never were. We're nothing now."

"I won't let you go."

Izaya chuckled, "You know, you're acting like I'm your lover about to leave you because of some outside force. Heh, what a lovely story that would be. But you see this is not a love story Shizuo. This is simply someone deciding to no longer communicate with an acquaintance. Well, now that's cleared up lets both move on with our lives free of one another."

He slipped away from Shizuo with a slight smirk before adding, "It's been fun but don't bother me again."

With that, he was gone

Shizuo tried looking for him for weeks but he seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth. Eventually, Shizuo resorted to asking Shinra who simply shrugged.

"Last I heard he was moving his business elsewhere. I think he mentioned America as a place he was contemplating but he wasn't entirely sure. I haven't really heard from him since."

"Thanks," Shizuo said voice laced with disappointment

He still continued to look for Izaya in the hopes that he'd catch at least a glimpse of him. He began becoming obsessed with looking for him that he barely focused on anything else. It worried his friends greatly but Shizuo didn't care. He needed to see Izaya, his life didn't make sense without Izaya in it. The thought of him gone made him feel conflicted with his natural instincts. He wanted to be glad but instead, he was just more irritable. Eventually, he had to accept the fact that Izaya was gone and wasn't coming back anytime soon. His chest ached for days before slowly but surely he began to be able to ignore that feeling.

He had to admit he did miss Izaya. He came to terms with that but in the end, he was glad it was over

Now Izaya was just somebody that he used to know


End file.
